Soirée de débauche à Poudlard
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Le mage noir est vaincu, et c'est la St Valentin.Dumbledore estime qu'il faut aider ses élèves à décompresser, alors il se sert d'une ruse... Au détriment de McGonagall, qui doit passer sa soirée à rabrouer la conduite des sorciers... Conduite qu'on peut qualifier de sexuellement libérée et indécente...Rating M, interdit aux sorciers de premier cycle,soit déconseillé aux mineurs :)


**Bon voilà mon premier PWP, enfin là c'est plutôt Porn without Plot que with mais bon ... **

**D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse parler de pOrn...**

**A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je tente ce genre de trucs, ce ne sont pas de vrais lemons, mais plutôt des passages. Bref, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaux. Alors je compte vraiment sur vous pour me laisser des reviews m'indiquant votre avis franc et sincère !**

**J'arrête de blablater, je laisse ce que j'ai écris à vos yeux jugeurs ... **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

McGonagall courait dans les couloirs. Dumbledore allait lui payer cette soirée ! Certes, c'était la Saint Valentin et depuis la victoire d'Harry Potter contre le plus célèbre mage noire, l'école avait besoin de décompresser ! Mais tout de même, comment avait-il pu osé faire ça ?! Il recevrait probablement des centaines de plaintes de parents outrés ! Si aucun élève n'était rappelé chez eux dès le lendemain matin, ce serait un miracle , une intervention merline !

Elle pilla net en entendant une jeune fille glousser. Poussant un soupir de découragement, le professeur, échevelée, entra dans la salle sombre.

« Mlle Lovegood ! Mr Nott ! Mais que faites vous par Merlin ?! »

Les deux jeunes gens, bien trop occupé pour répondre à cette diversion, continuèrent leur affaire. Les mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, Thédore Nott se demandait comment il avait jusque là pu résister au charme de la jeune fille. Candide, douce, étrange. Il fut très contrarié quand un sort l'éloigna des lèvres de sa jolie Luna. Celle-ci afficha une moue boudeuse, visiblement frustrée par l'éloignement de son compagnon. Luna avait toujours trouvé Nott très drôle, mais surtout humain. Qualités qu'elle n'avait pas tarder à remarquer, au milieu des Serpentard, il se démarquait grandement. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais cela elle s'en contrefichait. Elle voulait seulement continuer à jouer avec la langue de Théodore, de sentir son odeur, si semblable aux baies près de chez elle.

« Tentez de vous contrôler par l'amour de la magie ! N'êtes vous que des animaux en chaleur ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux, perplexes.

« Professeur, nous ne faisons rien de mal » tenta Luna, le regard ailleurs.

« Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer le fameux rapprochement entre les maisons que vous prônait madame » risqua Théodore

Luna éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui sonna comme la plus heureuse des musiques que Théo n'ait jamais entendue. McGonagall, elle, pesta. Ils étaient tous devenus fous. Elle les regarda plus attentivement, ils semblaient un peu repentant mais elle se doutait que dès que le sortilège s'évanouirait, ils recommenceraient à s'embrasser. Elle réfléchit, ces deux là n'étaient pas les pire.

« Si vous enlevez un seul de vos vêtements je vous éloignerai pour de bon ! »

Dès qu'elle partit, les deux se regardèrent et se sourirent. Tendrement ? Théo goûta les lèvres de la blonde, il alla ensuite lui chatouiller la mâchoire de baisers légers. Ce fut à ce moment que Luna s'approcha de son oreille.

« Théo, tu sais, il y a plein de choses qu'on peut faire sans enlever de vêtements. Je te montre ? … »

Le professeur McGonagall, pourchassant des élèves à moitiés nus dans les couloirs ne se doutaient absolument pas que des élèves se comportaient bien plus libéralement quelques mètres en dessous d'elle

Dans les cachots, des feux magiques qui réchauffaient réellement les pièces avaient été allumés. Blaise Zabini, satisfait, observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Astoria, perchée sur une table, jouait à la strip-teaseuse alors que Crabbe et Goyle grognaient de contentement assis devant elle. Milicent Bulstrode et Flint semblait vouloir se dévorer. Blaise préféra détourner le regard, ces deux là étaient fait pour s'entendre mais leur peu de sex appeal allait lui flinguer ses capacités. Il continua son inspection, même les Poufsouffle ne se tenait plus, une jeune fille était seins nus, le dos reposant contre son amant, poussant des sons plus que suggestifs.

Blaise ricana. Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge. En face de lui, le plus merveilleux des spectacles se déroulait. Daphné et Ginny (c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle cette rouquine Weasley non ? Il en était quasiment sûr) s'embrassaient. La rousse faisait balader ses mains sur les hanches et la taille de la grande brune. Daphné jouait avec les cheveux de sa.. partenaire ? Blaise sentit qu'il manquait de salive, les deux filles offraient un spectacle divin. Daphné fit courir sa main le long de la nuque de Ginny alors qu'elle lui mordillait la lèvre. En réponse, presque provocante, Ginny remonta ses mains et ses caresses sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Une de ses mains vient frôler la naissance de ses seins, sans jamais vraiment s'y arrêter tandis que l'autre venait jouer avec la barrière que formait le jean de la Serpentard. Ginny s'amusait à passer un doigt entre la peau douce de Daphné et la matière stretch, taquinant de l'ongle le haut de son sous-vêtement. La respiration de la brune se bloquait quelque fois, mais elle reprit d'assaut les lèvres de la rousse, et fit passer toute son excitation, tout son désir par ce baiser fougueux.

Blaise commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Il gigota sur son fauteuil et passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Il avait désormais le problème inverse avec sa salive, il en produisait beaucoup trop. Il défit légèrement sa cravate verte. Les mains des filles se baladaient partout, et Blaise osa fermer les yeux quelques secondes, s'imaginant entre ses deux créatures, flattant leurs corps comme elles le faisaient et leur donnant du plaisir et …

Blaise préféra rouvrir les yeux. Une de ses mains s'était dirigé vers son entrejambe qui commençait à devenir un problème et il était hors de question de se masturber dans cette salle. Un Zabini reste classe. S'envoyer en l'air devant du monde d'accord, mais pas pour un plaisir solitaire. Ce fut Ginny qui la première, remarqua le trouble de l'italien. Elle lui offrit un regard brûlant et tout doucement, s' approcha de l'oreille de Daphné en ramenant les cheveux de celle-ci sur l'autre épaule. Elle sembla lui murmurer à l'oreille. Puis quand elle eut finit, elle sortit sa langue rose et humide et lécha lentement le haut de la mâchoire derrière l'oreille de Daphné, s'appliquant sensuellement. Elle mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille puis s'éloigna tranquillement en traçant des lèvres le contour du visage de Daphné qui avait fermée les yeux. Elle les rouvrit cependant et regarda Blaise. Elle le fixa puis s'assurant de son attention, elle se mordilla d'abord la lèvre inférieure avant de finalement lécher de son bout de langue sa lèvre supérieure.

Sans se concerter, les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de Blaise. Il tremblait d'expectative. Ginny, de sa démarche de lionne, semblait lui promettre des actions enflammées, sauvages, passionnées. Daphné, elle, s'approchait plus lentement, plus mystérieuse, lui promettant du jeu, de la domination mais aussi une certaine douceur. Toutes deux s'assirent sur leurs genoux, les jambes repliées sous leurs fesses, tournées vers lui sur le canapé. Daphné à sa gauche posa sa main sur son genoux et en le caressant elle commença à remonter. Ginny, à sa droite, se jeta sur son cou et s'appliqua à lui faire un joli suçon. Satisfaite, elle se retira. Le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle y vit du désir. A l'état brut. Il les désiraient, toutes les deux. Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres rougies de Ginny. Elle attrapa la nuque de Daphné et elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser. La Gryffondor se mit à califourchon sur une des deux jambes de Blaise. Elle enleva lascivement la cravate du métis tandis que Daphné s'installait pareillement sur l'autre jambe. Ginny, n'y tenant plus, sépara les pans de la chemise du Serpentard d'un coup sec, faisant voler les boutons.

Blaise commença à rigoler, orgueil de mâle, face à l'impatience de la jeune rouquine. Il se tut quand il sentit deux langues chaudes se glisser sur son torse. Chacune s'occupait d'un de ses pectoraux, faisant rouler le téton noir dans leurs bouches. Le léchant. Inconsciemment ou pas, Ginny commença à se frotter contre la jambe de l'homme. Il déglutit, la demoiselle étant en jupe, il sentait parfaitement la chaleur qui s'émanait d'elle et il se doutait fortement de l'humidité qui l'habitait. Daphné, sentant probablement le trouble de son ami, décida de revenir à sa jeune rouquine. Sa langue trouva la sienne alors qu'elle léchait encore le torse. Se détachant enfin, chacune d'elle attaqua un côté du cou de l'italien. Descendant plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Ginny ne s'arrêta pas à la barrière du pantalon d'uniforme. Plus rien n'aurait d'ailleurs pu l'arrêter.

Elle descendit du genoux de Blaise et se plaça sur les siens en face de lui. Pour lui faciliter l'accès, Daphné descendit également, se plaçant derrière elle et elle lui attrapa les seins qu'elle caressa. Ginny, elle, se pourléchait les lèvres, qu'elle posa finalement sur la bosse proéminente que le pantalon cachait mal. Blaise émit un grognement sourd. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient brulantes et les voir se poser sur son sexe, même à travers le tissu était excitant. La situation allait être compliqué à gerer. Il devait s'occuper de deux filles qui ne semblaient pas à leur coup d'essai et il eut soudain peur de ne pas les satisfaire. Un gémissement de Ginny lui fit baisser les yeux.

A ce moment, il décida que même s'il n'était pas à la hauteur de la situation, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de passer un moment avec les deux jeunes femmes. Il pouvait perdre toute sa réputation car il avait la certitude qu'il serait heureux. Daphné s'était allongée entre les jambes de Ginny, toujours à genoux, et léchait consciencieusement les cuisses de la rousse, remontant petit à petit. Les mains de la brune s'occupait de la poitrine haletante de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci sembla revenir à la réalité et s'est tout en gémissant qu'elle fit sauter le bouton de pantalon de Blaise et descendit sa braguette. Elle glissa finalement la main sous le boxer blanc, et en sortit l'objet de son désir. Elle resserra habilement sa poigne. Blaise s'obligeait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait rien rater. L'image de la rousse, serrant son sexe et approchant une langue tentatrice, les yeux clos, elle-même gémissant sous la langue de Daphné qui avait désormais écarté le tissu de sa culotte et commençait à effleurer avec une douceur incroyable l'intimité de la jeune fille, était bien trop belle.

Ginny, bien qu'haletante, troublée et excitée par ce que Daphné lui offrait, s'assura quand même d'accrocher le regard de Blaise avant de s'approcher de sa verge dressée. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, et c'est du regard le plus ardent que Blaise n'eut jamais reçu, qu'elle lécha l'unique goutte de liquide émit par son sexe et l'étala consciencieusement sur son gland. Elle balada sa langue sur la longueur de Blaise, titillant ses bourses qu'il sentait s'agiter, rafraîchissant, humidifiant son sexe tel le meilleur des lubrifiants. Fasciné, il l'observait. Il voulait plus. Elle l'avait tellement excité qu'il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi tendu. Sa queue le brûlait et il était insatisfait, il voulait que la rousse enfourne son sexe dans sa bouche, il voulait sa fellation plus que tout, et il ne désirait que ça. Tous ses sens étaient directement concentrés sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

N'y tenant plus, il posa sa main sur les cheveux flamboyants et l'invita a aller plus loin. Il semblait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il craque, qu'il lui demande plus. Enfin, Blaise Zabini vit sa verge dure et tendue disparaître entre les lèvres de la rousse. Elle en avait fait un fourreau. La chaleur et l'humidité qui y régnait rapella une chatte au métis qui comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Le râle de contentement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres ne fit que lui confirmer. Le gémissement de Ginny, atténué par sa queue qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, le fit déglutir. Merlin, il n'aurait même pas le temps de les toucher qu'il allait déjà éjaculé. Il devait penser à des choses… Rogue s'enfilant Dumbledore. La langue de Ginny qui s'enroule autour de mon gland. Rusard se masturbant. Ses lèvres qui buttent contre mes burnes. Ombrage et Hagrid. Ginny gémissant sous les soins de Daphné qui s'occupe si bien d'elle.

Les pensées de Blaise se bousculait, il perdait le fil. Il était incohérent sous l'effet de la Gryffondor, qui elle-même commençait à sérieusement perdre le contrôle et avait fermé les yeux. La respiration de Blaise devint erratique mais il ne voulait pas craquer. Il voulait profiter tellement plus des deux jeunes femmes à sa disposition . Daphné se redressa enfin, restant à genoux derriere Ginny, elle-même dans cette position. La Serpentard passa une main devant sa partenaire et la pénétra d'un long doigt. Elle ajouta un second tellement la Gryffondor était soyeuse et prête. L'autre main de Daphnée rejoignit le clitoris qu'elle caressa et pinça si agréablement que Ginny faillit par inadvertance mordre le sexe de Blaise qui lui donnait sa part de plaisir. Les mains sur les hanches du métis, elle accentua ses mouvements, folle de désir. Daphné murmura d'une voix chaude :

« Vas y ma petite Ginny, fait le éjaculer et avale, comme tu m'as dit que tu aimais le faire. N'oublies pas de me faire partager par la suite. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles de poussées plus profondes dans l'étau de la Gryffondor.

Blaise, qui avait entendu ses mots poussa un grognement. Oh oui, il allait venir. Et il rebanderait pour satisfaire les deux chattes bouillantes devant lui. Il allait les pénétrer, les posséder si entièrement, les ..

« MAIS QUE FAITES VOUS ?! » hurla littéralement une McGonnagall au bord de l'apoplexie. Sa baguette pendait inutilement à sa main, choquée comme elle l'était.

Daphné s'arrêta, l'élève sage qui était en elle se réveillait et se conduire ainsi devant un professeur lui était impossible. Les joues rouges, elle replaça la culotte de Ginny qui elle ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Néanmoins, la vision de leur âgée professeur de métamorphose avait agit sur la virilité de Blaise. Ce fut presque mécontente et surtout insatisfaite que Ginny se releva.

Après avoir enlevée une flopée de points à toutes les maisons représentées, McGonagall interdit à quiconque présents dans les cachots de se conduire ainsi, avertissement scellé d'un sortilège. Elle ajouta un long et fastidieux sermon pour tout le monde. Enfin, elle finit par s'en aller à la poursuite d'autres débauchés dans le château.

« Ce qui est important de souligner, déclara enfin Daphné, c'est qu'on sera plus à l'aise dans nos dortoirs, qui ne font pas à proprement parlé partis des cachots, et qui ne sont donc pas sous le sortilège. »

D'un bond, Ginny sortit du canapé, et se tourna vers Blaise pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce fut d'un geste calme et avec un sourire prometteur qu'il tendit à chacune un bras.

Il y avait de cela une demie-heure, dans le département de métamorphoses, Hermione Granger était sur le point de corriger un certain Drago Malefoy. Ils s'affrontaient du regard, leurs baguettes pointées sur l'autre. Une énième insulte sur son physique avait fait perdre le sang-froid de la Gryffondor qui avait décidé de remettre définitivement à sa place ce pleutre de Malefoy qui avait rejoint leur camp pendant la guerre. Cela n'avait pas pour autant assagi ou calmé ce petit con. Enfin si, il laissait désormais tranquille les Weasley mais aussi Harry. Mais il continuait de s'acharner sur elle, pourquoi ? Merlin seul le savait !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège de Chauve-furie qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Ginny, pourtant très douée dans ce sort particulier, Hermione sentit quelque chose se passer en elle. Sensation étrange, inconnue. Elle restait aux aguets. Malefoy avait-il réussi à lui lancer un sort informulé ? Mais alors qu'elle l'observait, il semblait se poser la même question. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que la potion de Dumbledore avait pris possession de leur organisme.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore méritait décidément le titre de sorcier du siècle. Il avait fait de la belle magie avec cette potion. Toute personne la consommant, et étant donné qu'elle avait été mélangé a de nombreux plats lors du festin du soir, un bon nombre d'élèves allait en profiter, laissait ses pulsions sexuelles plus ou moins refoulées exploser et s'exprimer.

C'est ainsi que sans le réaliser, Hermione et Drago se rapprochèrent. Ils se faisaient face, Drago la dominant, le gris de ses prunelles affrontant le whisky de celles d'Hermione. Il parla d'une voix rauque :

« Toi, tu n'es qu'une prude » (oui la potion ne pouvait pas tout effacer non plus)

« Ah vraiment, tu penses me connaitre ? Je t'assure que je ne suis pas aussi prude que tu te l'imagines. » lâcha-t'elle, lascive, se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Il déglutit, fixant cette langue et ces lèvres tentatrices, si roses, si appétissantes.

« Prouve-le. Qu'est ce que tu ferais avec l'objet de tes désirs ? Si un homme pourrait te plaire, exigeante comme tu es… »

« Hé bien, murmura t'elle, se rapprochant de lui, collant presque son corps au sien, je commencerais par ça »

Elle plaça des doigts légers sur son torse et balada sa main sur le torse de Drago, lentement, sensuellement, faisant des allers-retours, descendant toujours plus bas, si près de son bas-ventre mais ne s'y arrêtant jamais.

« Puis, je l'embrasserai dans le cou. » elle s'exécuta, se mettant presque sur la pointe des pieds pour aller derrière l'oreille de Drago et planter de légers baisers sur son cou, le léchant parfois. Elle revient à son oreille et murmura d'une voix chaude, vibrante de désir.

« Ensuite, je voudrais vraiment l'exciter et toucher sa virilité. Je veux sentir son sexe grandir sous mes caresses. »

Hermione, défiant alors Drago du regard, descendit sa petite main et caressa la bosse qui commençait à déformer le pantalon du Serpentard. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant sous les caresses de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux, elle était douée. Son pouls s'accélérait et il sentait son sang descendre vers son organe titillé. Il se sentit durcir et il devenait à l'étroit. Mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Néanmoins, il n'avait rien à avouer, Hermione sentait son sexe se durcir sous ses soins.

Elle reprit la parole, chuchotant toujours.

« Ensuite, je l'entraînerai dans une salle abandonnée. Je le ferai asseoir et je le sucerai. Mes lèvres presseraient sa queue si dure et si bonne. Je me caresserai en même temps, et j'attendrai qu'il éjacule pour répandre sa semence sur ma poitrine. Puis, pour qu'il rebande, je continuerai de me masturber devant lui, gémissant fort comme j'aime, puis quand je serai au bord de l'orgasme, je m'arrêterai. Je me goûterai devant lui, puis je lui donnerai mes doigts pour qu'il puisse avoir ma saveur en bouche. »

Drago était maintenant contre le mur, et sentait sa queue le brûlait sous la main experte d'Hermione qui le caressait. Enfin, elle décida de le libérer un peu, et descendit très lentement la braguette de Drago pour saisir son sexe fermement et fièrement dressé. Elle exerça une légère pression et commença ce délicieux mouvement de va et viens et réussit à faire grogner Drago de plaisir.

Elle s'interrompit alors, le faisant encore gronder, mais cette fois de frustration. Elle tenait toujours son sexe dressé mais avait cessé tout mouvement. Drago rouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut alors son regard, rempli de luxure et d'envie.

Il l'attrapa alors et il la plaqua contre le mur opposé. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue. Elles s'enroulèrent, se battirent, se caressèrent. Drago touchait le plus possible le corps de femme d'Hermione. Il dévorait ses courbes, appréciait sa taille fine, mais ses hanches marquées, sa poitrine ni trop petite ni trop généreuse. Il frotta son sexe contre le sien et il crut qu'il n'allait pas se contrôler quand elle gémit indécemment dans sa bouche. Il agrippa ses fesses et la hissa. Les mains autour du cou de Drago, Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elle haletait et il respira difficilement quand elle commença à remuer du bassin. Il ouvrit une porte à la volée et la posa sur une table. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser fougueusement, sauvagement.

« Tu m'excites tellement, tu es bandante, tu es bonne et je suis sûre que ta chatte est brûlante, si serrée, si soyeuse »

Hermione gémit bruyamment, et ce son retentit dans tout son corps de mâle. Il la souleva brutalement et la retourna en l'appuyant sur le mur. Il écrasa son sexe sur ses fesses rebondies. Ils grognèrent ensemble.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu portes ton pantalon d'uniforme plutôt que ta jupe Hermione ? » soupira-t-il.

Elle trembla légèrement sous l'appellation de son prénom, elle trouvait cet acte bien plus intime que la main qui déboutonnait avidement son pantalon. Tout en le descendant, il prit soin de caresser les jambes de la Gryffondor. Il remonta en effleurant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il descendit son string entre ses dents et sentit son corps entier trembler de désir. Il amena sa main contre sa chatte brûlante et se releva. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres intimes tandis qu'il reprenait possession de sa langue.

Ce fut à ce moment que McGonagall arriva devant la salle et ne put simplement pas faire un pas de plus. Son élève préférée, mais aussi la plus intelligente et la plus assidue était à moitié nue, plaquée contre un mur, en train de rouler la pelle de l'année à son ennemie, Drago Malefoy, qui avait la bite à l'air.

Elle faillit tourner de l'œil quand elle entendit la jeune femme prononcer difficilement à cause de son excitation :

« Prends moi maintenant comme la chienne que je suis Drago, enfonce moi ta verge, oublions les préliminaires »

Il la retourna vers lui. Il lui dévora un sein et caressa l'autre, alors qu'il la pénétra soudainement, arrachant un cri de plaisir à la Gryffondor qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillant de désir et de plaisir, et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers de Malefoy.

Elle allait se décider à intervenir quand un bras la happa et l'éloigna dans un couloir adjacent.

« Albus, mais qu'avez-vous fait à ces élèves ?! explosa t'elle. Miss Granger, elle… elle.. enfin vous avez du le voir. Et Miss Weasley, et Greengrass et »

« Minerva, la coupa le directeur, ils sont majeurs, ils sont consentants et ils profitent. Au fait, comment avez-vous trouver votre part de tarte à la mélasse ? »

« Aussi bonne que d'habitude… POURQUOI ? s'écria t'elle horrifiée. Vous aviez dit que les professeurs n'allaient pas en ingurgiter ! »

« J'ai mentit ! répondit Albus avec un grand sourire. Je viens d'ailleurs apercevoir Severus et Pomona, il était en train de ratisser son jardin ! Ahahahahah, Minerva vous avez saisi ? Vous semblez étrange… Pomona est professeur de botanique, d'où la blague sur le ratissage de son jardin. »

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier hors du commun, champion de duel, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher son professeur de Métamorphose de se jeter contre lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas éviter même s'il avait pu. Après tout, c'était en grande partie pour mettre Minerva dans son lit qu'il avait monté ce plan. Enfin dans son lit, ou dans un couloir sombre...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon bah voilà... A votre bon cœur messieurs dames.. Une petite review pour me réchauffer ! **


End file.
